The Door of Ivy
by RandomGirlzrawesome
Summary: Ivy is strange. She finds a tiny dooor. Read the rest to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**The Mind Of Ivy**

**Chapter 1**

**Monday**

SIGH. Am moving to Boredsburg on Friday. This town and house has SO many hiding places! DO NOT want to move away from them!

**Tuesday**

Boxes Packed: 10/50

Am packing boxes for the move. VERY BORED. Not much progress.

**Wednesday**

Boxes Packed: 20/50

Feisty, my black cat has found a new relaxing space for her.

**Thursday**

Boxes Packed: 35/50

Have explored sewer for the (maybe) last time.

**Later**

Boxes Packed: 45/50

Just woke up from LONG nap by Feisty.

**Friday Morning**

Boxes Packed: 50/50

Am very bored. Will do something exciting before moving.

**Later**

Getting in car to move.

**Even Later**

Am at house. Very boring.

The [Only] Exciting/Cool Things

Hiding place in empty fireplace

Tiny Door (Will inspect later)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Door of Ivy**

**Chapter 2**

**Friday**

Everything is new. Feisty and I have to find new hiding places.

Tasks

-Inspect door (LATE)

-Find Hiding Places

-Test sidewalk for skatboarding

-Inspect sewers

**Later**

Have tested sidewalk for skatboarding. It's good. Perfectly smooth. Will skateboard later.

Tasks

-Inspect door (LATE!)

-Find Hiding Places (LATE)

-Test sidewalk for skatboarding

-Skateboard on sidewalk

-Inspect Sewers (LATE)

**Saturday**

Just woke up from a nice nap. I don't feel like doing anything right now.

Tasks

-Inspect Door (LATE!)

-Find Hiding Places (LATE!)

Test sidewalk for skatboarding

-Skateboard on sidewalk (LATE)

-Inspect sewers (LATE!)

**Later**

Have tried to inspect sewers. My mother was at the door.

Mother: Why are you dressed like that?

Me: It's my sewer suit.

M: Why are you wearing it?

Me: Because I'm going to go check out the sewers.

M: Oh, no you aren't! Go to your room, Ivene Peterson!

Me: It's Ivy!

So then, I ran to my room, and of course, I won't be able to go to the sewers for a while.

Tasks

(LATE!) Inspect Door

-Find Hiding Places (LATE!)

Test sidewalk for skatboarding

-Skateboard on sidewalks (LATE!)

-Inspect sewers (LATE!)

**Sunday**

Have found a few hiding places. Hard to describe them.

Tasks

Inspect door (LATE!)

-Find Hiding Places

Test sidewalk for skatboarding

Skateboard on sidewalks (LATE!)

Inspect Sewers (LATE!)

**Monday**

Have snuck out and checked the sewers. They were filthy and had a few things I could add to my science experiments.

Tasks

-Inspect door (LATE!)

-Find Hiding Places

Test sidewalk for skatboarding

-Inspect sewers

Skateboard on sidewalks (LATE!)

**Tuesday**

Have skateboarded a bit. It was fun.

-Inspect door (LATE!)

-Find Hiding Places

Test sidewalk for skatboarding

-Inspect sewers

-Skateboard on sidewalks

**Wednesday**

Am tired. About to take a nap. Tomorrow, I've decided to work on science experiments.

Tasks

Inspect Door (LATE!)

Work on experiments

-Find Hiding Places

Test sidewalk for skatboarding

-Inspect sewers

-Skateboard on sidewalks

**Thursday**

Will not work on experiments today. My mother says that I need to unpack boxes, but before I can, we have to run some unpack either tomorrow or later.

Tasks

Inspect door (LATE!)

Work on experimeents (LATE)

Unpack

-Find Hiding Places

Test sidewalk for skatboarding

-Inspect sewers

-Skateboard on sidewalks

**Friday**

Am exploring town. Before I left, I wrote my mother a note:

_**Dear**__** Mother:**_

_**Have gone exploring. Will be back at about 7 O'clock. **_

_**Your Daughter,**_

_**~Ivy**_

Have descovered many things:

Hole in fence that leads to the Ockersons' yard

Tunnel that leads from the Ockersons' yard, to the Rogers' yard

Human slingshot that can carry you from the Rogers' yard, to the O' Mocks' yard

Zipline that can carry you from the O' Mocks' yard, to the Orringtons' yard

Ramp over fence that takes you from the Orringtons' yard, to the Pipers' yard

Trampoline you can jump on to get over the fence in the Pipers' yard, and take you to the Jones' yard

Weird staircase of boxes that leads you out of the Jones' yard, and into the Petersons' yard, which is my yard

Rope ladder from Petersons' yard, to the Parkers' yard

Vine/Rope kind of thing in tree in Parkers' yard, leading you to Walkers' yard

Dog in Walkers' yard

Tunnel that goes under Walkers' yard, (starting at the tree I land in when I swing from the rope in the Parkers' yard) and leads to the O' Mallies' yard

Angry man living in the O' Mallie house

Zipline from O' Mallie's yard, to the Petersons' yard

Tasks

Inspect Door (LATE!)

Work on experiments (LATE!)

Unpack (LATE)

-Find Hiding Places

Test sidewalk for skatboarding

-Inspect sewers

-Skateboard on sidewalks

**Saturday**

Having to spend whole day at grandparents house. Oh well, no task-doing today.

Tasks

Inspect door (LATE!)

Work on experiments (LATE!)

Unpack (LATE!)

-Find Hiding Places

Test sidewalk for skatboarding

-Inspect sewers

-Skateboard on sidewalks

**Sunday**

Have worked on a few of my experiments:

Mutant frog

Electronic Slingshot

Time travel machine

Fying Spiders

Cat/Bird Hybrid

Tasks

Inspect door (LATE!)

Unpack (LATE!)

Work on experiments

-Find Hiding Places

Test sidewalk for skatboarding

-Inspect sewers

-Skateboard on sidewalks

**Monday**

Have unpacked all the boxes. My mother is happy. I only have one task left now. I can't believe it took so long to just do those few tasks!

Tasks

Inspect door (LATE!)

Unpack

Work on experiments

-Find Hiding Places

Test sidewalk for skatboarding

-Inspect sewers

-Skateboard on sidewalks

**Tuesday**

Too tired to do anything other than writing, the unpacking made me very tired.

Tasks

Inspect door (LATE!)

Unpack

Work on experiments

-Find Hiding Places

Test sidewalk for skatboarding

-Inspect sewers

-Skateboard on sidewalks

_**Readers:**_

_**Have you liked it so far? Tell me! Review like crazy!**_

_**~RandomGirlzrawesome**_


End file.
